


Rescue Bid

by astrariumcatcher



Series: Fickle Fate: Short Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Darkspawn, Deep Roads (Dragon Age), Dragon Age II Quest - Finding Nathaniel, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrariumcatcher/pseuds/astrariumcatcher
Summary: Lisa has been given the task of finding a Warden lost in the Deep Roads.Part of 'The Price of Revenge' universe
Relationships: Nathaniel Howe/Female Tabris, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden
Series: Fickle Fate: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787692
Kudos: 2





	Rescue Bid

**Author's Note:**

> A light rewrite of the quest 'Finding Nathaniel'

Kirkwall’s chantry stood in glorious sun. Its white walls reflected sheens of light, blinding those who looked too close. Lisa Hawke squinted behind a raised hand to see the banners flowing in the wind. The Sunburst Symbol. More of them added every day, along with templar pennants. The city had changed since her arrival all those years ago.

Her time as Champion proved to be eventful. There was always some party to go to, or conversation to be had when she went for a walk in Hightown. But what Lisa missed the most was the endless supply of strange jobs. It wasn’t even the money she was after, but the oddity of what was provided.

Nowadays, most wouldn’t even dare approach the Champion for some stint that involved treachery, robbery, killing, or stealing. Or something along those lines. Lisa’s humble beginnings definitely weren’t meant for the official story Varric would one day share.

So here she was, bored out of her mind, standing outside of the chantry with some of her crew. Their appearance practically begging for mercenary work. Someone out there had to be in need of desperate help that they’d ask anyone for it. Made for better stories.

Everything was much the same, walking around the plaza, looking for entertainment. Passing nobles going to and from their homes in the estate district; Chantry sisters walking around distributing blessings. Yet, one person stood out: A woman, dressed in pink and purple, walking from person to person asking about one name: Hawke.

Now Lisa was curious. Was this the quest she was looking for? Or was this a consequence from her past coming to bite her back in the ass? Either way, she had no time to run and think, the woman had spotted her.

“Mistress Hawke, I must speak with you!” The woman approached, stopping her from turning around. So much for the option of pretending to not hear her. “You’re the only one who can help.”

"And who're you?" 

“Delilah Howe. I’m looking for my poor brother, Nathaniel Howe.”

“Nathaniel? Well, put me in a dress and call me a templar. I didn’t realize the old boy was still… Wardening.”

A quick look behind her, Lisa's brows raised at the source of the voice. It was the first time Anders had spoken that morning. Not to mention, it was the most content he had looked all month.

"I take it you know him, serah," the faint smile on Delilah's lips quickly turned to a frown. "He's missing. And possibly be dead! Please help me." Her voice strained against the background noise, fighting to be the center of the Champion’s attention, and she won. Lisa wanted to know more.

“Why _us_?” Lisa had to ask.

“The Wardens mounted an expedition to retrace your route through the Deep Roads to discover whatever it is you found years ago. It’s a fool’s errand!”

“Yes? Wardens range into the Deep Roads all the time.”

“He’s been gone far too long!” Delilah snapped. Her face fell into her hands and she let out an aggravated sob. “Something terrible has happened, I know it. I’d tell the other Wardens, but by the time I reach Vigil’s Keep… My poor brother…”

Lisa’s eyebrows scrunched together. It would take them a few days and then some to reach the entrance in the Deep Roads. Finding Nathaniel, well, it didn’t seem like the outlook would be great. If he’d been in the deep, dark underground all this time… Well, he might as well be dead. Him and whoever else was tagging along. Hopefully being a Warden helped cancel out the dead part. Maybe he was still alive, one could only hope.

This was the change of pace Lisa was begging for all this time… To let Delilah wallow in misery when there was something she could do, well that didn’t seem very sportsmanlike. Lisa found herself nodding. “Don’t you worry, I’ll help your brother.”

A sigh of relief left both Anders and Delilah.

“Thank you, Champion. Thank you!”

•••

“Sooooo, I take it you and Nathaniel have some history.”

Lisa had found herself thinking of the previous conversation between Delilah and Anders, and now she wanted to know what the history was. Friends? Lovers? Enemies? There was a whole list to go through, she wanted details. Anders shared small bits of his time as a Warden, mostly the places he had traveled to. Rarely the companions. Now, hearing about someone from his past, Lisa was curious for more.

“Certainly,” Anders began with a pensive look. “We were in the Wardens together in Amaranthine. Hordes of darkspawn, psychotic broodmothers-” He cleared his throat, the excitement of reliving memories getting to him. “Ahem. Usual Warden business.”

“That’s _usual_ business?! What’s _unusual_?”

“Probably piecing bones together to create spectral dragons in creepy marshes.” He shrugged, earning a sharp look from Fenris and then a curious one from Varric.

“You gotta tell me about that one, Blondie.”

“Actually, I have one better. It involves rashvine and the Revered Mother...”

•••

A bark of laughter left Varric’s mouth when Anders finished the tale. Lisa covered hers, trying not to cry over how poorly - and hilarious - the situation turned out. It was scandalous and she couldn’t believe no one figured out who was behind it all.

The Warden-Commander did that! The _Queen_ of Ferelden did that! 

“Was this Nathaniel a part of it?”

“He was… Opposed to it,” Anders snorted in reply. “I wonder if he ever found a sense of humor? It’s been years now, he should have stumbled upon it by now.”

Lisa snorted as well. “I don’t know. If he didn’t find that funny, I don’t think time helped. Quality grade humor like mine seems out of reach.” There was a groan, Fenris glancing over his shoulder to send her a look of exasperation, and she could only laugh. 

“One can hope he’s gotten over the grumpy phase.” The smile on Anders’s lips left as fast as it came. He said little else the rest of the journey to the thaig.

•••

There he was! It had to be Nathaniel! Who else would be wandering the Deep Roads fighting against the spawn wearing Warden’s attire? Or, at least, that’s who Lisa suspected was Nathaniel Howe. It could have been some random man on an evening stroll, but she prayed that it was him. The job would go a lot smoother if he was alive. A bolt whizzed by, signalling Lisa to get into the fight. Her own bow out, she was there to help. Nathaniel or not, they had to get answers.

It was a quick battle with the added help. The Warden unleashed one last arrow to the remaining hurlock, the threat dissipated for just a short while. He turned, staring at the foolhardy people who were also down in the underground with him.

At first, his eyes narrowed, jumping from person to person. Then they opened wide. “You’re the Champion of Kirkwall, aren’t you? And… Anders?” She wasn’t expecting such grit to his voice. This is what leather would sound if it could speak.

“Making friends as always, I see,” a smile lining his voice, Anders quipped back to the Warden. Thank the Maker, this _had_ to be Nathaniel.

“There’s no escaping you, it seems.”

“I’m special that way.”

Lisa blankly waved, trying to return the attention on her. “Uh, that’s nice and all.. My guess is that you’re Nathaniel?”

The Warden sighed. “Yes, I am him.” 

Well that was a good sign, he was alive and well, and now it was time to go home.

“How did you find this place?” Anders asked what they were all thinking, although Lisa wished the question would have been asked _on_ their way back to the surface. “No one outside of the expedition knows about it.”

“An unfortunate dwarf named Bartrand.” 

How honest! Lisa had to admit she was surprised. Most would have lied about where they had gotten the information, or pretended to have stumbled upon it. No, Nathaniel was clear, and it was a nice change of pace. 

“We weren’t sure his information was reliable, but contacting someone like the Champion or Varric was deemed risky.” 

Bitter laughter left Varric’s mouth. “You trusted my turncoat of a brother, but thought that talking to _us_ was risky?” More harsh laughter as he crossed his arms. “That’s idiotic.”

Lisa raised her hands in exasperation. “Alright, alright! As much as I love to see banter happen in the middle of darkspawn-infested tunnels, we should head out. Nathaniel, your sister is looking for you. She’s terribly broken up over the fact that you’re here and not… You know, up there.”

“Not yet.” He began to pace towards the other end of the cavern, overlooking the edge of the cavern. The walls were thick with lyrium, setting the stage of Nathaniel's woes. His expression wasn’t as hardened as it was prior, instead it was one of worry and fear. “I was separated from the rest of my expedition… Some survived the initial attack, they might still be alive. I-I need to find… them.” 

“Who else could be alive?” 

A gasp echoed in the room, one of realization. Lisa turned, noticing Anders moving towards Nathaniel. It was difficult to read his expression. Surprise, annoyance, fear, amongst other feelings, pinpointing exactly what it was would be a challenge in and of itself. 

“She went with you, didn’t she?” Anders asked, which prompted Nathaniel to turn away.

“What do you think?”

“I think that she’s alive. She’s always been stronger than all of us combined..” A faint smile from both of them. “But I also think that it wouldn’t hurt to go help her.”

Both Wardens turned to look back at her, with varying stages of pleading on their faces. For Nathaniel, it made sense why he was desperate to go find his companions. But Anders, well Lisa had to wonder. As much as he complained about the Deep Roads, the Wardens, darkspawn, he would do anything to save his friends no matter where they were. Lisa nodded, she could do the same. They were already here, all together, and no one deserved the fate of dying alone down here.

“We have survivors to find. Let’s go.”

•••

The darkspawn came in a horde, a cluster of putrid smelling creatures that carried the taint everywhere they went. Shockingly, they bled black, and droplets sizzled against the floor when it hit. Lisa sighed. Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing would convince her this was a fun job. Even if all the silly stories Anders shared, she could never get the image of gnarled teeth and blood that hissed.

Another small wave was fought when they turned the corner, and it was easy to disrupt these beasts. They fell like the rest of their brethren. Quickly and with plenty of arrows and bolts. And when they fell, Lisa finally noticed the heartbreaking scene before her.

Nathaniel stepped around the bodies of his fallen friends. Once-blue Warden armor now stained crimson, the smell of death permeated through taint. A lot of resistance here, a fight gone wrong. Were these supposed to be the survivors he was trying to find? Or were they the Wardens who had been killed earlier? She couldn’t tell. Every question posed to Nathaniel was shut down with the wave of a hand. He was looking for someone, promising to answer questions when they found them. Whoever they were, it didn’t appear that they lay among the bodies.

“Master Howe, you live!”

“Temmerin! Good man!” Stepping to its source from behind the toppled cart, Nathaniel beamed upon hearing the voice.

A dwarf came into view, heavily tattooed around the face, wearing a set of leather armor. Was he also a Warden who had joined the trip? Or just an unfortunate tagalong? Lisa tilted her head to the side, having one answer from this blasted trip would be wonderful. 

“Are there any other survivors?” Nathaniel asked.

“Hopefully more up ahead, wasn’t able to check. I’ve been here. Figured since I brought my tools, I’d blow up as many of the ‘spawn as I could before I embraced the stone,” Temmerin said. He pointed to various wires so thin they weren’t noticed outright. The barrels helped. Lisa could see those very well. One’s guess on where _not_ to step. “I set explosives here and there.”

“There’s no need to die just yet, my friend.”

“This… Is this Dworkin’s recipe?” Anders spoke up. He had been looking over at the cart, sifting through containers and boxes while they had been speaking. Instead of anger, which Lisa had expected, this Temmerin instead smiled.

“Aye, that’s my cousin.”

“He’s still a bloody genius. Mad, but a genius.”

Temmerin let out a hearty laugh, patting his stomach as another wave left him. “He always said to never think like anyone else, otherwise nothing will ever get done. Too bad the Qunari have chased him into hiding.”

“One day he’ll bite back.”

“We should move.” Nathaniel’s voice strained, urging them to go. “Temmerin, the way behind us is clear. Send word to the Wardens in case we don’t make it.”

“In case we don’t make it?!” Lisa snapped her head to them. 

“We have to take precautions.” Nathaniel said with ease. He gave her nothing else as he returned his attention to the dwarf. “Temmerin?”

“Aye, will do. Luck to you all.”

Temmerin left them to their devices, already walking back to their exit. It appeared he was comfortable with the vastness of the underground. Lisa sighed, hopefully they’d be heading up to the surface with him. It shouldn’t be much longer. Whoever they were looking for had to be close by.

•••

They tore through an ogre, pushing past the stragglers using Temmerin’s explosives. Lisa had to admit, they were powerful stuff. She had seen what blackpowder could do, but to think that someone outside of the Qunari could make something this - well - booming, it surely was a feat. Anders was right. This cousin of Temmerin’s was a mad genius.

Down the stairs they went spotting darkspawn circling around something in the center of the room. What were they after? An arrow whizzed through to make a clearing, and Nathaniel’s panicked expression said it all as he slid down the bannister to reach fighting. 

With a clear path, Lisa could see who was causing such a turmoil amongst the darkspawn. A single elf, Warden armor and all. She tore through the creatures with a greatsword, cleaving them in half with such force that the Champion herself had to pause. 

When the elven woman was disarmed, it didn’t stop her from pulling out a pair of daggers and slicing her way through to safer ground. It wasn’t the work of a rogue, but a warrior. Powerful and dangerous, each motion had a purpose: To strike fear into those who watched, and to tear about those who neared too close. Lisa definitely marked herself as scared.

There was little more to add to the fight, not with Nathaniel picking apart the enemies that were still far away, and the elven woman carving through them like butter. It was done just like that.

The next moment felt like something straight out of a novel as Nathaniel sheathed his bow, running forward to the woman who stood amongst corpses of fallen darkspawn. She turned, moving towards him and in one swift motion he scooped her up into an embrace.

Her smile lit up the room, wiping a speck of blood from his face. She had to be the one mentioned earlier. The one Nathaniel was desperate to find.

“You’re alive.” Heavy and out of breath, his voice barely held the grit from earlier. This sounded like a completely different man.

“It takes more than a few dozen darkspawn to get through me.” She laughed, her hands resting in his. A voice so light and airy, something so different from the gruffness of her partner, together they were the sun and moon. “The others… I’m sorry, Nathaniel. They didn’t make it.”

“I see.” A shuddered breath. “Are you alright?”

“Of course. Losing them hurts, but I’m-” She jerked away from her lover, looking at Lisa and her group with a renewed focus. “Right. Who are... Wait. Anders?”

This was just all one big reunion. It seemed that darkspawn and death brought all sorts of people together. How funny. She should trademark the slogan: Darkspawn! Bringing friends together since the Ancient Age. It was only appropriate. 

“Hey look!” Anders smiled. “We’ve almost got the old team back together. We’re just missing a drunk, dead woman, and the one who could summon trees.”

“Hmm, I think you’re missing one. Justice?”

“Didn’t forget. You see, we’re a packaged deal now.” 

His answer caused a burst of laughter from himself and the elven woman, while Nathaniel stood there horrified. Apparently not everyone got the memo about their friend Justice.  
Wiping away a stray tear, Anders composed himself. “So, what’s the real reason you both are down here?” He took a peek back at Lisa who shrugged at first, and then nodded. She was confused as anyone else, but if anyone could get answers out of these two, it was probably the ex-Warden slash friend.

“I’ve told you about Bartrand,” Nathaniel began, looking over at the elven woman who nodded. A small thing, but reassuring nonetheless.

A secret code between them, Lisa could relate. She often felt she could understand Fenris with just a glance. Size up his thoughts and emotions and tag-team a response from there. These two probably had much the same situation going on. 

“The First Warden himself ordered the investigation. After we found out that your company went further into the Deep Roads than anyone believed possible, we knew we had to look into it.”

“What did you expect to find?” Folding her arms across her chest, Lisa felt defiant. No one drew them a map, and this place was better left locked away. It wasn’t worth its secrets. It caused Bartrand to go mad, a haunting to take place. Whatever they discovered was bad news. “Something good? Unlikely.”

“Yes, something good. We expected to find… a way to help. A Warden’s goal is to stop Blights and hunt darkspawn… even if there wasn’t supposed to be any resistance down here.” The elf was bitter when she spoke the last sentence, grey eyes flicking up to Nathaniel. “And yet there’s all sorts of shit lurking here. Why is there resistance?”

“You weren’t expecting darkspawn?” Oh, Lisa must have missed the memo.

All three Wardens looked at one another, scratching their heads, mulling over something in their minds. It must have been something big if the three of them suddenly became speechless and shy. Finally, it was Nathaniel who broke the silence.

“After the Warden-Commanders spared the… Architect… We thought that the ensuing struggle among the darkspawn might make the Deep Roads safer.” 

A snort of laughter left the elven woman, and she broke out into a fit of giggles. While her tone was cheery, her face held a bitterness that Lisa could only describe as antagonistic. “The Warden-Commander made an oopsie with that decision! Safer! Ha, my ass!”

“Scarlet!”

Another scoff from her, “She’s your friend, Nathaniel, not mine. I don’t care much for her decisions, and I’ll say it. Working with the Architect was the worst decision a Warden could have made, let alone a Warden-Commander-”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Lisa shouted over them, utterly lost between all of the information they were throwing out. She wasn’t a Warden! This wasn’t news that regular, non-Warden people knew about. “Let’s start by telling me who this Architect is!”

“The Architect was the first of the... speaking and thinking darkspawn. Very dangerous. He… spread his “gift” to other darkspawn.”

“They’re called the Disciples,” Anders spoke up.

“So, they also talk and think?” Lisa asked, her voice lining with worry. Maker! This was horrible.

“Yes. Fortunately, their numbers are few.”

Not only did this trip prove to be a right mess, but Lisa was now questioning every decision done by herself and by others. She came in with questions and would probably leave with more plus a headache. 

The Wardens paused before she could get another question out, all of them looking to spot ahead of them. Something must have gotten their attention, and no one needed to be a mastermind in order to guess it was darkspawn. Lisa groaned. Of course it was.

“They approach,” Nathaniel hissed out, knocking back an arrow.

•••

Another battle, another victory. An easy sigh of relief left Nathaniel as he scanned the room. It was different, all of them had their guard down, here in the Deep Roads. This was probably a new feeling for all of them.

“For the first time since I’ve been down here, I don’t sense a single darkspawn.”

“The route to the surface should be safe now.” Scarlet reached for his hand. A light squeeze, and an even wider smiled. 

“What will you do now?” Anders asked.

“We’ll return to the surface. Without supplies, or the others, we cannot continue this mission. We shouldn’t continue.” Nathaniel responded. Another squeeze, and then he moved forward. “The First will hear about the situation, and we will go from there.” He turned around to Lisa and her group. “Thank you, Champion. Because of you, we will see the light of day again. I apologize I couldn’t answer all of your questions.”

“How about you answer some of them on our way back up to daylight?” Lisa quipped back, which resulted in a laugh from him.

“Only some. The rest you may have yet in the fullness of time.”

•••

Kirkwall had not changed while they were away. In fact, barely anyone had noticed the Champion’s disappearance. It would have stung had Lisa not been asking for respite all of this time. Actually, if the city stayed intact without her hanging around, perhaps she’d take more breaks in the future. Maker knew her sanity needed it.

And Hightown? Looked ever the same, save for one small addition: Delilah and a young boy. They walked around the plaza, still asking questions about the Champion. She beamed when she saw Nathaniel, grabbing the child next to her and running forward. 

Lisa stood there, watching with a smile as the scene played out. Nathaniel hugging his sister awkwardly, an annoyed expression as she chastised him. Scarlet laughing her head off as the young boy bounced around, laughing along with her.

Completing this job felt a lot different than the others. More fulfilling, rewarding for the soul. With another smile, she turned around. A new adventure was calling her, but today, she wanted to end on this happy feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated c:
> 
> I never got to play this quest in DA2, it was always bugged , so thought I could write about it instead. It serves as a good practice run, combing game dialogue and giving it a twist.
> 
> I've mentioned Fickle Fate before, and it's a series that I'm currently working on that features of all my Wardens and what happens when each of them leads. Follows the game, but also diverges from cannon a lot too. There's eight in total, and these short stories are fun supplements (check out the top notes in each one to find out which universe!).


End file.
